Eternal Fire
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Ketika Len dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan. Selamatkan Kakak perempuannya atau selamatkan sahabat perempuannya? Siapakah yang akan diselamatkan oleh Len? Yang penasaran yuk baca X3


**DISCLIMER:**

 **"VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA (?)"**

 **DISLIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ TvT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apa kau percaya dengan sebuah Kristal yang dapat mengabulkan harapan mu? Kristal itu hanya dapat mengabulkan satu keinginan saja. Ada cerita yang mengatakan bahwa Kristal itu benar-benar ada. Namun untuk mendapatkannya harus ada perjuangan untuk memadamkan api yang berkobar di tempat Kristal itu berada. Sebuah berita di Internet mengatakan telah ditemukannya lokasi tempat tersebut. Dan dari gambar yang terlihat tempat itu benar-benar dipenuhi oleh kobaran api. Melihat gambarnya saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi untuk mendatanginya.

" _Hey, jika kau berhasil mendapatkan Kristal itu apa yang akan kau minta?"_

" _Tidak tau…"_

Tadi malam lagi-lagi aku bermimpi bertemu seorang gadis yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan namun suaranya begitu terdengar jelas. Ini kali ketiganya aku bermimpi seperti ini, tapi sama sekali belum pernah melihat wajah dari gadis itu.

"Leeeen! Oiiiiii" Teriak seseorang dari luar

Aku pun membuka tirai dan melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sudah tidak asing lagi dihidupku. Dia adalah sahabat ku, Rin.

"Mau apa kau manusia jeruk?" Tanya ku dari balkon kamar

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu monster pisang!" Jawabnya

Aku dan Rin memang terkadang tidak akur, tapi kami ini sudah seperti anak kembar yang kemana-mana selalu memakai sesuatu yang sama.

"Kenapa kau kerumah ku sepagi ini manusia jeruk?" Tanyaku

"Len sudah sarapan?" Dia balik bertanya

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku kembali bertanya

Rin malah memasang muka memelas seperti anak monster yang meminta makan.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu" Kata ku sambil berjalan ke dapur

"Aku senang kau peka" Rin mengikutiku ke dapur

Pagi ini pun aku sarapan bersama dengannya. Ini hal yang sudah biasa terjadi. Orang tua ku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar negeri jadi aku sedikit bersyukur ketika manusia jeruk ini datang untuk menumpang sarapan. Dengan begitu aku tidak begitu merasa kesepian.

"Tidak enak…" Ucap Rin sambil berguling-guling di ruang keluarga

"Sudah tambah 4X dan kau masih bilang itu tidak enak?!" Tanya ku sambil menarik-narik pita yang menempel di kepalanya

"Aku masih belum terbiasa makan makanan monster!" Jawabnya sambil mempertahankan pitanya

"Apa katamu?!" Aku semakin jengkel

Tiba-tiba 2 orang tidak tau diri datang kerumah ku.

"Woah! Ada adu gulat antara 2 kingkong!" Cetus laki-laki berambut ungu sambil bertepuk tangan

"Foto! Foto!" Kata perempuan berambut hijau yang sibuk memotret kami berdua

"KU TELAN KALIAN! GAKUPO! GUMI!" Kata ku pada mereka berdua

Belum 2 menit berlalu, 2 orang gila kembali datang kerumah ku.

"Yo!" Sapa laki-laki berambut biru

"Wahahaha! Ini adu gulat antara manusia jeruk dengan monster pisang" Kata perempuan berambut coklat yang tertawa terbahak-bahak

Aku pun melepaskan Rin dan berdiri.

"Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, sebenarnya ada tujuan apa kalian datang ke sini?!" Tanya ku dengan kesal

"Kami hanya ingin bermalas-malasan disini, lagipula libur musim panas masih lama kan" Gakupo berguling-guling

"Rumah Len memang nyaman dijadikan tempat malas-malasan" Meiko ikut berguling-guling

Beginilah kelakuan beberapa sahabat kan? Tapi kalau tidak ada mereka aku pasti sudah kesepian.

"Len sudah tau tentang berita mengenai keberadaan Kristal tersebut?" Tanya Gumi, aku menganggukan kepala ku

"Mau kesana?" Tanya Kaito

"Mau sih…tapi aku masih mau hidup" Jawab ku

"Mungkin api itu bisa padam jika kita memberikan tumbal" Kata Gumi yang sibuk membaca manga

"Kalau begitu kita tumbalkan Gakupo saja" Ucap Meiko dengan lancarnya

"APA?! Kalau aku mati nanti Luka-chan pasti kesepian" Gakupo terkejut

"Itu mustahil. Luka pasti mengadakan pesta besar-besaran atas kematian dirimu" Kata Gumi yang masih asyik membaca manga

Seketika itu pun Gakupo tertunduk di sudut ruangan dengan awan gelap menyelimuti kepalanya. Lalu Rin menghampirinya dan menghiburnya.

Tiba-tiba Meiko mendapatkan sms dari Luka.

"Ini dari Luka!" Kata Meiko, Gakupo segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Meiko

"Dia bilang apa?" Tanya Rin yang masih menepuk-nepuk pundak Gakupo

"Katanya silahkan saja tumbalkan Gakupo. Setelah itu kita adakan pesta!" Jawab Meiko

"LUKA-CHAAAAN" Gakupo membenturkan kepalanya ke TV

"Woi! TV ku bisa hancur!" Kata ku sambil melemparkan tempat tissue pada Gakupo

"Kau jahat ya…ternyata kau lebih peduli pada TV dari pada aku" Kata Gakupo dengan tatapan mata yang kosong di sertai air mata

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Meiko" Kaito menjitak kepala Meiko

"Ish…Luka mengajak kita semua untuk berlibur di Kyoto. Bagaimana?" Meiko mengelus benjolan yang muncul dikepalanya akibat jitakan maut Kaito

"Liburaaaaaaan…." Rin mendadak bersemangat

"Yosh… bilang pada Luka jika kita semua akan ikut" Kata Kaito sang pemimpi…err…maksudku sang pemimpin

* * *

3 Hari kemudian aku dan semuanya bertemu di statsiun jam 7 pagi. Semuanya membawa perbekalan yang sangat banyak. Terutama Meiko dengan 6 kopernya. Mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat.

"Minna! Heeey!" Panggil Luka dan Miku sambil melambaikan tangan

"Luka-chaaaaaan" Gakupo melambaikan tangannya

Kami pun berjalan masuk kedalam kereta. Aku harap liburan musim panas tahun ini bisa menyenangkan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika ayah dan ibu ada disini.

"Monster pisang galau?" Tanya Rin sambil menusuk-nusuk pipiku menggunakan sumpit

"Tidak" Jawab ku, Rin kembali melanjutkan makannya

Tiba-tiba seorang yang kami tidak harapkan kehadirannya pun datang menghampiri kami.

"Wah wah wah…aku tidak menyangka Luka akan mengajak kalian juga" Ucapnya

"Soalnya kalau mereka ikut liburan ini pasti terasa lebih menyenangkan" Kata Luka dengan senyum manisnya

"Wah ada si kembar" Ucapnya lagi

"Hentikan Ted! Kembali lah ke tempat duduk mu!" Kata Miku dengan kesal

Ted pun kembali duduk bersama teman-temannya, yakni Haku, Nero, dan adiknya Teto. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kami temui di muka bumi ini. Kalau bisa, aku harap mereka semua dapat diasingkan ke planet lain.

"Hey-hey! Tempat yang akan kita kunjungi itu dekat dengan lokasi keberadaan Kristal itu kan?" Tanya Gumi

"Kristal?" Miku tidak mengerti

"Miku tidak tau?" Tanya Meiko, Miku menggelengkan kepalanya

"Rumah mu kan mewah! Masa tidak ada TV?" Cetus Kaito

"BaKaitooooo" Miku mencubit Kaito dengan keras

Meiko dan yang lainnya pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Miku. Dan Miku hanya berkata _'oohh'_ ketika mereka semua selesai menjelaskan.

Aku, Kaito, Gakupo, Rin, Luka, Gumi, Miku, dan Meiko sudah bersahabat sejak SD. Walaupun Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, dan Meiko lebih tua 2 tahun dari ku dan yang lainnya, kami tetap bisa berbaur layaknya teman yang seumuran. Kemana-mana kami selalu bersama. Dan jika ada salah satu dari kami tidak bisa ikut dalam sebuah acara, maka kami semua pun tidak akan ikut dalam acara tersebut. Karena bagi kami tidak ada satu orang saja rasanya ada yang sangat kurang. Dan kami membenci hal itu. Sejak kecil kami selalu tidak ingin terpisah. Dan sejak kecil pula kami bermusuhan dengan Ted dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi karena Luka dan Ted adalah sepupu jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Luka mengajaknya di liburan kali ini atas permintaan orang tuanya.

Sesampainya di Kyoto kami pun berpisah dengan Ted.

"Aku harap kalian tersesat" Ucap Teto dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan

"Aku harap kau lah yang tersesat" Balas Rin sambil tersenyum manis pada Teto

"Cih.." Teto pun berlari mengejar kakaknya

"Nah kita pergi ke penginapan keluarga ku saja ya" Kata Luka sambil menarik lengan Gumi dan Rin

"Lalu nasib makhluk-makhluk itu bagaimana?" Tanya Gakupo sambil menunjuk Ted dan kawan-kawannya

"Mereka pasti akan menginap di penginapan keluarga Ted" Jawab Luka

Butuh waktu 3 jam sampai akhirnya kami tiba di penginapan Megurine. Penginapan ini sangat luas dan juga mewah. Ditambah kami semua di persilahkan menggunakan kamar VVIP!

"Setelah ini ayo kita makan" Ajak Luka

"Luka-chan baik hati yaaa" Ucap Gakupo

"Ngh. . ." Luka blushing

"Ternyata Luka memang menyukai Gakupo" Kata Gumi

"Kasihan sekali Luka…" Meiko meneteskan air mata

"Apa-apaan reaksi mu itu?!" Gakupo memasukan 7 buah roti kedalam mulut Meiko dengan paksa

"Kyaaaa! Meikoooooo!" Rin panik

Hal seperti itu sudah sering terjadi di antara kami. Tapi tidak pernah ada dendam diantara kami semua. Karena itulah aku merasa nyaman berada di dekat mereka semua.

Ketika kami menuju tempat makan, tidak disangka-sangka Ted dan yang lainnya ada disana. Dan itu membuat suasana makan malam kami terasa mencekam. Apalagi kami semua satu meja. Tidak ada yang berani memesan makanan terlebih dahulu. Semuanya terlihat sangat kesal dan tidak berselera untuk makan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada Rin. Dari gerak-geriknya sudah kelihatan sekali dia sudah sangat kelaparan. Padahal di kereta dia sudah menghabiskan 6 bungkus roti coklat, 7 bungkus biscuit, 4 cup es krim, 2 kotak jus, dan 12 bungkus keripik kentang.

"Aaaaaa! Aku sudah tidak tahaaaaaaan" Ucap Rin sambil mengambil daftar menu di meja

"R-Rin?" Meiko terkejut

"Paaaak! Aku pesan 3 buah bolu jeruk, 2 gelas jus jeruk dengan hiasan kulit jeruk di gelasnya, lalu 20 biskuit dengan krim jeruk yang ini, dan satu mangkok ramen dengan perasan jeruk yang manis" Kata Rin pada pelayan yang mencatat pesanannya

"Manusia macam apa dia?" Tanya Ted dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata

"Sudah ku bilang dia itu bisa makan apa saja" Jawab ku sambil mengambil daftar menu

"Ramen dengan perasan jeruk yang manis?" Nero ikut kebingungan

"Tidak perlu di dengarkan. Nanti kau sama bodohnya dengan dia" Kata ku lagi

"Jeruk! Jeruk! Jeruk! Jeruk!" Ucap Rin dengan gembira ketika semua pesanannya datang

"Bagaimana kita mau pesan kalau meja ini sudah penuh dengan makanan dari anak itu" Kata Haku sambil menempelkan daftar menu ke wajahnya

"Rin aku makan yang ini ya" Kaito memakan salah satu biskuit jeruk milik Rin

"Ngh…" Rin tertunduk

"R-Rin?" Panggil Miku, Rin mengangkat wajahnya dan menengok ke arah ku

"Hiks…hiks…je…ruk" Kata Rin sambil meneteskan air mata

"BaKAITO!" Semuanya menyalahkan Kaito

"Aaaaa _gomennasai Rin-chan_ " Kata Kaito sambil mengelus kepala Rin

Kalau manusia jeruk itu sedang makan makanan yang berbau jeruk, sebaiknya kalian tidak memintanya. Karena itu akan melukai perasaannya. Intinya dia tidak mau berbagi hal-hal yang berbau jeruk. Atau bisa dibilang dia itu pelit dalam urusan perjerukan (?).

"Hey hey, ayo kita main uji nyali berpasangan!" Kata Meiko

"Tentunya kalian juga ikut .. he..he..he.." Lanjutnya sambil melirik Ted dan yang lainnya

"B-baik! Siapa takut!" Kata Teto

"Baiklah kita kocok nama-namanya" Miku mulai menjatuhkan 2 buah kertas

Suasana di ruangan makan mulai terasa tegang kembali. Nama orang yang tertulis di kertas itu berarti akan mendapat giliran pertama untuk uji nyali. Suara detak jantung mereka mulai terdengar oleh telinga ku.

"Dan yang mendapat giliran pertama adalaaaaaah…." Meiko mulai membuka kertasnya

Semuanya semakin tegang.

"Boleh ke kamar mandi dulu tidak?" Kata Teto

Kemudian kami semua menunggu Teto sampai kembali. Dan suasana kembali tegang ditambah Meiko membukanya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Dan yang dapat giliran pertama adalah…" Meiko kembali membuat suasana semakin menegangkan

"Teto dan Gakupo!" Meiko membuka kedua kertasnya

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" Kedua orang yang disebut berteriak histeris

Sementara mereka berdua shock, kami melanjutkan pengocokannya. Suasana semakin menegangkan. Semuanya memasang wajah yang tidak karuan. Terutama Kaito. Aku yakin sekarang ini dia sedang berdo'a agar berpasangan dengan Miku.

"Nah ini adalah yang kedua" Kata Gumi sambil membuka kertas itu perlahan-lahan

"Dan mereka adalah…adalah…adalah…adalah…adalah…" Gumi terus-menerus mengulangi perkataannya

"Cepat buka!" Teriak Gakupo yang masih kesal

"Ted dan Luka" Kata Gumi sambil tersenyum miris

"LUKA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Gakupo dan Teto kembali histeris. Sementara Ted dan Luka hanya terdiam. Pengocokan pun kembali di lakukan.

"Luka-chan…Luka-chan…Luka-chan…" Ucap Gakupo yang masih shock

"Onii-chan…Onii-chan…Onii-chan…" Ucap Teto yang juga masih shock

"Bisakah kalian diam!" Kaito mulai kesal

"Dan yang ke tiga adalah…" Meiko mulai membukanya

"Hm…" Gumi tersenyum saat mengintip kedua kertas itu

"Kaito dan Miku" Kata Gumi dan Meiko

Mendengar perkataan itu Kaito pun langsung sujud syukur. Matanya meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan karena do'anya telah terkabul.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu" Kata Kaito sambil menggenggam tangan Miku

"Hm…" Miku menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum

"Aku iriiiiiiiii" Jerit Gaupo dalam tangisannya

"Astaga…" Ucap ku

Lalu pengocokan selanjutnya pun di lakukan. Dua kertas pun terjatuh ke atas meja. Gumi membuka salah satu dari mereka.

"Yang berikutnya adalah Rin" Kata Gumi, Rin hanya menganggukan kepalanya karena dia sedang sibuk mengunyah makanannya

"Dan pasangannya adalah—" Gumi mulai membuka kertas yang satunya lagi

"Len.." Lanjut Gumi

Seketika Rin tersedak dan aku menghantamkan kepalaku ke rak buku. Semuanya tertawa ketika yang keluar adalah nama Rin dan juga Aku.

"Ternyata kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama" Kata Haku dengan wajah dinginnya

"Sudah sudah… yang selanjutnya adalah Haku dan Meiko" Kata Gumi

"APAAAAA?!" Mereka berdua terkejut

"Berarti yang terakhir adalah aku dan Gumi ya?" Tanya Nero

"M-mohon kerja samanya" Kata Gumi yang mendadak gugup

"Ah..iya" Nero tersenyum

Kami pun menuju sebuah tempat dibelakang penginapan keluarga Luka.

* * *

Sesampainya disana kami tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kunang-kunang yang bersinar. Kemudian Luka dan Haku membagikan senter. Ntah kenapa ketika berada disini hawa yang aku rasakan benar-benar tidak enak. Lalu aku melihat Teto yang mengeluarkan thermometer.

"Itu untuk apa?" Tanya ku

"Kalau suhu disini mendadak turun, berarti ada hantunya" Jawab Teto dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya

"Kita mulai ya, diatas sana ada sebuah kuil tua. Pelayan ku sudah menaruh sebuah lilin disana. Nanti setelah sampai disana kalian harus menyalakan lilinnya dan kembali kemari dengan lilin yang masih menyala. Kalau lilin itu mati ditengah perjalanan, maka kalian harus kembali lagi kesana" Jelas Luka, Kami semua menganggukan kepala

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang ya kalian berdua" Luka melambaikan tangannya pada Gakupo dan Teto

"Selamat tinggal…Gakupo…" Meiko ikut melambaikan tangannya

"Kau ini berkata seolah-olah dia takkan kembali" Kata Haku pada Meiko

Kami semua menunggu Gakupo dan Teto kembali. Jika mereka sudah kembali maka yang mendapat giliran kedua akan maju.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Suara teriakan Teto terdengar begitu keras

"Teto!" Ted mulai panik

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun kembali dengan Teto digendong Gakupo.

" _KUSO_! Kau apakan adikku?!" Tanya Ted dengan emosi

"Coba salahkan perempuan di balik pohon itu!" Balas Gakupo yang langsung tergeletak di tanah dengan nafas yang tidak teratur

Mendengar perkataan Gakupo, Kami semua mendadak merinding. Kalau boleh memilih, lebih baik aku tidak ikut dalam permainan ini. Menurutku permainan ini terlalu beresiko. Apalagi aku harus berpasangan dengan manusia jenis dia.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat" Cetus Rin

"Ngh…Kalau begitu kami pergi yaa.." Kata Luka sambil berjalan menuju kuil tua itu bersama Ted

"Tolong kembali dengan Onii-chan ku hidup-hidup" Teriak Teto yang masih belum bisa mengatur nafasnya

10 menit kemudian mereka pun kembali dengan tenang seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa disana. Tapi saat Ted melintas dihadapan ku barulah aku sadar kalau dia pasti melihat sesuatu disana. Itu bisa dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya dan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"S-selanjutnya…" Panggil Gumi

"Baik…" Kaito terlihat begitu bersemangat

"Nah, Ayo" Lanjut Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Miku

Mereka pun pergi dan kembali sambil berpegangan tangan dan kelihatannya sesuatu yang buruk tidak menimpa mereka berdua.

"Kalau kita bersama, hantu-hantu itu tidak ada apa-apanya" Kata Kaito yang masih menggenggam tangan Miku

"Asalkan bersama Kaito, aku pasti bisa melewati rintangan apapun" Kata Miku sambil tersenyum manis tanpa beban

"Selanjutnyaaaaa" Kata Meiko

"I-Iya…" Aku pun berdiri, Rin juga ikut berdiri

"Lebih baik kalian berpegangan tangan seperti yang dilakukan Kaito dan Miku. Dengan begitu kalian tidak akan terpisah" Kata Haku

"BE-BERPEGANGAN TANGAN?" Kami berdua seketika terkejut

"Ada apa?" Tanya Meiko

"Bukannya kalian sudah sering bersentuhan saat sedang berkelahi?" Tanya Gumi

"Kalian ini kan cuma saha— ehm…sepertinya aku mulai mengerti" Meiko tersenyum iblis

"Me-mengerti apa?!" Tanya ku yang gugup

"Bukan apa-apa, hahahaha" Meiko tertawa

"Tidak ada pilihan lain…" Aku pun menggenggam tangan kanan Rin sedangkan tangan kiriku memegang senter

Kami pun berjalan perlahan memasuki hutan-hutanan (?) itu. Kami menyusuri jalan yang cukup licin karena sebelumnya telah hujan telah membasahinya. Kami mulai mendengar suara hewan-hewan malam. Ketika mendengar suara burung hantu, Rin terkejut dan secara spontan dia memelukku.

"Hiiiiiiii" Rin memelukku semakin erat

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas h-hey" Kata ku, Rin melepaskan pelukannya

" _Gomennasai_ " Kata Rin sambil membuang mukanya

Kami pun sampai di kuil tua itu. Lalu Aku mengambil dan menyalakan lilin tersebut. Lalu Rin yang bertugas memegangnya.

"Jangan sampai mati lilinnya" Kata ku

"Iya, tenang saja" Kata Rin sambil gemetaran

Tiba-tiba lonceng di kuil itu berbunyi. Awalnya cuma sekali dan aku anggap itu perbuatan angin. Namun lonceng itu bunyi beberapa kali, dan semakin lama semakin kencang sampai membuat lonceng itu jatuh ke tanah. Jelas saja aku dan Rin terkejut dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin. Tidak peduli api di lilin itu akan mati atau tidak yang penting kami berdua selamat.

"Kyaaaaaa" Genggaman tangan Rin terlepas, dan Rin terjatuh

Dengan segera aku pun mencari Rin. Dan baru aku sadari jika kami semua bermain di daerah pegunungan dimana kalian sendiri mungkin sudah tau bagaimana jalannya. Yang aku harapkan sekarang adalah Rin selamat dan tidak sampai jatuh ke sungai yang mengalir jauh dibawah sana.

"Hey! Kau dimana?!" Teriak ku, Rin tidak menjawab

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan seorang anak perempuan. Aku harap itu adalah Rin. Aku terus berjalan kebawah mengikuti arah suara tersebut. Akan tetapi ketika aku hampir sampai dibawah, suara tangisan itu berubah menjadi suara tertawa.

"Ku mohon jangan bercanda" Kata ku yang cukup ketakutan

Suara tertawa itu pun perlahan mulai hilang. Aku pun semakin kebingungan untuk mencari Rin. Kemudian aku mencoba menelponnya tapi sialnya di tempat ini tidak ada sinyal. Aku pun berjalan mencari Rin. Aku mencoba memanggilnya _'manusia jeruk'_ berkali-kali tapi dia tidak menjawab. Padahal setiap ku panggil begitu dia pasti langsung menjawab.

Aku tidak tau sekarang aku ada dimana. Akan tetapi yang membuat ku terkejut adalah jalan yang telah ku lalui telah membawa ku ke arah lokasi _Eternal Fire_ atau lokasi tempat Kristal pengabul permohonan berada. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika aku akan sampai di tempat ini. Benar-benar mengerikan. Api yang besar membuatku terbayang akan Neraka milik Tuhan. Api itu terlihat sangat jelas walaupun jarak ku dengan tempat itu cukup jauh. Tapi kobaran api itu…benar-benar luar biasa.

Ketika aku akan kembali, tiba-tiba aku melihat cahaya kecil di tanah. Aku sedikit takut tapi aku mulai menyadari kalau itu adalah handphone milik Rin. Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari wallpaper jeruk yang terlihat. Dengan segera aku pun berlari kearahnya dan ku temukan Rin yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan bajunya yang kotor dan sobek. Aku pun menggendongnya dengan lembut sambil berdo'a agar dia tidak apa-apa. Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran ku. Kenapa dia bisa berada jauh dari tempat dia terjatuh?

"Rin! Len!" Teman-teman pun menemukan kami berdua

"Apa yang terjadi?" Luka khawatir

"Bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah selamatkan RIN!" Kata ku

"Kau juga terluka bukan? Biar aku yang menggendongnya" Kata Nero, aku pun menyerahkan Rin pada Nero

Aku dan Rin pun segera dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

Disana dokter dan Nero yang sangat mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang medis langsung bertindak cepat. Sambil menunggu penanganan pada Rin selesai, aku pun menceritakan semuanya pada teman-teman. Mereka terkejut, lalu Meiko dan Gumi meminta maaf padaku. Karena permainan ini adalah ide dari mereka berdua. Aku sama sekali tidak marah karena aku yakin ini pun diluar dugaan kami semua.

"Rin sudah sadarkan diri" Kata Nero yang keluar dari kamar Rin

Kami semua langsung masuk kedalam kamar Rin.

"Rinny! Bagaimana keadaan mu? Yang sakitnya disebelah mana?" Tanya Miku yang khawatir

"Tenang saja, sudah tidak sakit kok" Jawab Rin dengan senyuman

"Rinny maafkan kami" Kata Meiko dan Gumi dengan penuh penyesalan

"E-eh…ini bukan salah kalian kok" Kata Rin

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungimu…Rin…" Kataku dengan rasa penyesalan yang luar biasa

"Ka-kalau begitu, la-lain kali li-lindungi a-aku yang be-benar y-ya" Wajah Rin memerah dan langsung membuang pandangannya dari ku

"Akan ku lakukan" Kata ku sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Ehm…" Semua teman-teman ku melirik sadis kearah kami berdua

"Ted, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Nero berjalan keluar, Ted pun mengikutinya

Setelah Ted dan teman-temannya keluar, aku pun menceritakan mengenai lokasi Kristal itu pada yang lainnya. Semuanya terkejut. Bodohnya aku! Seharusnya aku mengambil fotonya.

"Kau sedang tidak berhalusinasi kan Len?" Tanya Gakupo

"Aku yakin. 100% aku yakin itu pasti _Eternal Fire_ " Jawab ku

"Menurut Rin bagaimana? Apa Rin percaya?" Tanya Kaito, Rin menganggukan kepalanya

"Aku percaya itu adalah _Eternal Fire_ lokasi Kristal pengabul harapan berada" Jawab Rin

* * *

Esok harinya kami mulai mengumpulkan informasi bagaimana cara untuk memadamkan api tersebut.

"Sudah ku bilang pasti api itu meminta tumbal" Ucap Meiko dengan yakin

"Jangan bilang kau serius akan menumbalkan ku" Kata Gakupo

"Bagamana pendapat Luka kalau dia di tumbalkan?" Tanya Gumi sambil menunjuk Gakupo

"Aku tidak keberatan" Jawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya

"Luka-chaaaaan" Gakupo menangis histeris, Luka hanya tersenyum

"Mungkin dengan Kristal itu Lenka bisa hidup kembali" Ucap Ted yang menghampiri kami

"K-Kau…" Aku cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Ted

Lenka adalah kakak perempuan ku yang meninggal dunia 4 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Dan belakangan ini aku mengetahui jika Ted adalah pacar kakak ku. Sampai saat ini dia masih belum bisa melupakannya. Cintanya yang mendalam pada kaka ku membuat Ted tidak bisa mencari kebahagiaannya yang lain.

"Besok kami akan menuju ke lokasi _Eternal Fire_. Kau boleh ikut" Kata ku

"LEN!" Semuanya terkejut

"Dengan senang hati aku akan ikut" Kata Ted yang berjalan keluar ruangan

"Lenka-nee…" Ucap Rin yang langsung terdiam

Teman-temanku semuanya mengenal Lenka-nee. Dia adalah perempuan yang baik hati dan cantik. Sebagai seorang adik, aku sangat menyayanginya. Kepergiannya yang mendadak masih membekas didalam hatiku. Akan tetapi sedikit demi sedikit aku akhirnya bisa terima akan kepergiannya.

* * *

Esok harinya tepat pukul 5 pagi kami semua sudah berkumpul di belakang penginapan.

"Mari baca do'a bersama agar kita semua selamat sampai ketempat tujuan" Kata Nero, Kami pun menurutinya

Lalu kami pun mulai berjalan menuju tempat itu berada. Aku bertindak sebagai penunjuk jalan. Aku benar-benar masih ingat dengan betul jalannya. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir ternyata aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh waktu itu. Kamudian aku berhenti dan menunjuk kearah kobaran api yang sudah terlihat.

"Luar biasa…" Kaito terkejut

"B-besar sekali…" Haku dan Meiko ikut terkejut

"Seperti neraka!" Gakupo pun terkejut

"Aku takut…" Teto mulai menangis

Kami pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Kobaran api itu terlihat semakin besar dan menakutkan. Hawa panas mulai terasa membakar kulit kami.

"Rin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nero

"I-iya" Jawab Rin

Aku pun langsung menarik tangan Rin dan tidak membiarkannya berada di dekat Nero.

Kami berjalan lebih jauh lagi dan pada akhirnya kami pun menemukan sebuah bangunan tua yang diselimuti kobaran api tersebut. Bangunan tua itu menyerupai sebuah istana, namun tidak terlalu megah.

"Satu…dua…tigaaaa" Meiko, Gakupo, Miku, dan Gumi menyiramkan air suci kearah api tersebut

"Ke-kenapa tidak ada yang terjadi?" Tanya Miku

"Sampai kapan pun api ini tidak akan pernah padam…" Ucap Nero

"Lalu bagaimana agar bisa padam?" Tanya Meiko

". . ." Nero terdiam

"KATAKAN NERO! DENGAN BEGITU LENKA BISA HIDUP KEMBALI" Ucap Ted

"Kuncinya ada disini…" Kata Nero

"Disini? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Haku

". . ." Rin menarik lengan baju ku

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku

"Hey, jika kau berhasil mendapatkan Kristal itu apa yang akan kau minta?" Tanya Rin

"Tidak tau…" Jawab ku

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Rin mengingatkan ku pada mimpi ku. Setelah di pikir baik-baik ternyata suara perempuan yang ada di dalam mimpiku mirip dengan Rin. Selain itu…jawaban yang ku berikan juga sama persis dengan apa yang aku katakan didalam mimpi.

"Kristal itu hanya akan mengabulkan satu permohonan orang pertama yang berhasil menyentuhnya" Ucap Ted

"Nero…kuncinya dimana?" Tanya Teto

"Kuncinya adalah Roh Api…iya kan…Rin?" Jawab Nero sambil tersenyum kepada Rin

Jujur saja sebenarnya senyuman itu membuatku kesal. Kemudian Nero memperlihatkan sebuah gambar dan dia bilang hanya roh api yang memiliki tanda seperti ini di tubuhnya.

"Dan orang yang mempunyai tanda ini adalah kau, Rin!" Nero menunjuk kearah Rin

Sontak semuanya terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Nero.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Gakupo mulai emosi

"Kau kesepian makanya 11 tahun yang lalu kau menjelma menjadi manusia dan berteman dengan kami semua! Iya kan?!" Tanya Nero lagi

"CUKUP NERO! Apa yang membuatmu yakin jika Rin adalah roh api?!" Tanya ku dengan kesal

"Hm…coba kau lihat pundaknya" Jawab Nero sambil tersenyum

Kemudian Meiko yang penasaran langsung menaikan lengan baju Rin. Dan betapa terkejutnya kami semua ketika melihat tanda berbentuk api di bahu kanan Rin. Rin hanya terdiam.

"Darimana kau bisa mengetahui jika Rin memiliki tanda ini?" Tanya Kaito

"Ketika dia terjatuh, bajunya robek dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat tanda itu dibahunya. Lalu aku memberitahukannya pada Ted" Jelas Nero

"Lalu kau tau darimana kalau tanda yang ada di bahu Rin itu adalah tanda Roh Api?" Tanya Miku

"Aku adalah anak pendeta. Sudah pasti mengetahuinya" Jawabnya lagi

"Agar api ini bisa padam. Apa yang harus dilakukan Rin?" Tanya Teto

"Dia harus membakar dirinya sendiri sampai mati. Dengan begitu api disini akan ikut mati" Jawab Nero yang kembali menatap sinis Rin

"BOHONG!" Bentak Luka

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" Kaito mencoba melindungi Rin

"Rin…kau menyayangi Len bukan?" Tanya Ted, Rin terdiam

"Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia kan?" Tanya Ted lagi

"Kalau kau menyerahkan nyawamu, maka Len dapat bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya. Dengan begitu Len akan bahagia" Lanjut Ted

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!" Kata ku

"Rin de—"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN RIN!" Teriak Gakupo

"Jangan termakan ucapan Ted! Kami mohon" Luka mulai menangis

"Aku senang bisa bersama kalian…aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini…terimakasih sudah mau jadi teman ku…sampai terakhir" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum

"BODOH! KAU MAU APA? KEMBALI KESINI! RIN! AKU MOHON!" Pinta ku, Rin hanya tersenyum dengan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya

"Aku senang kau panggil Rin" Katanya

"Jika Roh Api membakar dirinya sendiri, maka dia akan mati. Dan aku akan membuat permohonan agar Lenka hidup kembali" Ucap Ted

Tiba-tiba Kaito memukul wajah Ted.

"Ini saatnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan" Kata Rin yang berdiri tepat di dekat kobaran api tersebut

"Kembali kemari! Kami tidak peduli kau roh api atau bukan, yang jelas kau adalah bagian dari kami…teman kami yang berharga" Ucap Luka sambil menangis

" _Gomennasai_ " Rin mencoba menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipinya

"Rin…" Aku mencoba berlari mendekati Rin, namun Kaito menghalangi ku

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku mencoba memberontak

"Kau bisa mati Len!" Bentak Kaito

"Tapi Rin…" Hati ku sakit ketika melihat Rin membalikan badannya ke arah kobaran api

"Sampai nan—ngh… selamat tinggal…semuanya…" Rin berjalan menuju kobaran api

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Teriakku yang melihat Rin menghilang ditelan kobaran api tersebut

Perasaan ku benar-benar hancur. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat Lenka-nee meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya. Rasanya aku juga ingin mati saja. Bagaimana pun caranya aku ingin tetap bersama-sama dengan Rin. Apapun resikonya. Akun ingin tetap bersama Rin. Menghabiskan waktu ku bersama Rin. Bersama Rin dan juga yang lainnya.

" _ **Aku jatuh cinta padamu…Rin"**_

Beberapa saat kemudian kobaran api itu pun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Kemudian Ted bersiap berlari menuju kedalam bangunan itu. Dan ketika dia hendak berlari, Gakupo segera menahannya. Nero yang hendak menolong Ted segera di hadang oleh Kaito. Teto yang berusaha membantu kakaknya pun langsung di tahan oleh Miku dan Gumi, sementara itu Haku hanya terdiam tapi Meiko dan Luka tetap menjaganya.

"Lepaskan aku! Sialan!" Ted berusaha memberontak

"Len! Ambil Kristalnya!" Ucap Kaito

Aku pun segera berlari kedalam. Dan ketika aku memasuki ruangan tersebut, Kristal itu pun dengan cepat aku bawa keluar. Ted berusaha merebutnya dari ku, tapi Gakupo tetap menahannya.

"Cepat buat permohonan agar Lenka bisa hidup kembali!" Teriak Ted

Aku pun menaruh Kristal itu di dalam tas. Kemudian aku menghampiri Ted dan menghajarnya.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi 2 kali merasakan kehilangan orang yang begitu aku sayang" Kata ku sambil memukul wajah Ted

"Terimalah kenyataan! Kakak ku sudah tidak ada! Kakak ku sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu! Biarkan kakak ku istirahat! Jangan biarkan dia tersiksa dengan penyakit-penyakitnnya…ku mohon…" Aku meneteskan air mata, begitu juga Ted

Kami semua yang ada disini menangis. Menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Sekarang Rin sudah tidak ada. Apa yang bisa kami lakukan…

* * *

3 minggu kemudian akhirnya kami semua kembali ke Tokyo. Di dalam kereta tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara setelah kejadian hari itu. Kristal itu pun masih utuh. Aku belum membuat permohonan apapun padanya.

Setelah sampai di Tokyo, aku dan teman-teman berpisah dengan Ted dan yang lainnya. Kami semua memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke taman. Tempat dimana kami selalu bermain bersama.

"Ini…pohon jeruk…sudah berbuah…Rin…" Ucap Gakupo yang kembali membuat kami semua meneteskan air mata

"Tidak peduli roh api atau bukan…bagi kita Rin tetaplah Rin" Ucap Gumi

Kemudian aku pun mengeluarkan Kristal itu.

"Len…" Panggil Miku

"Aku ingin kita semua mengucapkan permohonan bersama-sama" Kata ku

Lalu kami semua membentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi Kristal tersebut.

" **Kami Berharap Agar Bisa Bersama Rin Untuk Selamanya"**

Setelah mengucapkan permohonan, kami merasakan tidak ada yang berubah. Kami takut permohonannya tidak dapat dikabulkan karena Rin adalah seorang Roh Api.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, karena besok sudah mulai sekolah" Kata Meiko

Kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Dirumah aku hanya memandangi Kristal yang mulai meredup tersebut. Berharap sebuah keajaiban akan muncul.

" _Jadi selama ini Rin bertugas menjaga benda ini…"_ Kata ku dalam hati

Esok paginya aku benar-benar merasa ada yang berbeda. Biasanya pegi-pagi begini Rin selalu berteriak memanggil-manggil ku dari luar. Lalu menumpang sarapan disini. Setelah itu kami saling mengejek satu sama lain. Tapi jauh didalam hati ku aku begitu menyayanginya.

Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. . .tanpa Rin. . .

"Pagi Len…" Sapa Gumi yang tidak ceria

"Pagi…" Balas ku

Ketika sampai di kelas, Kaito dan yang lainnya ada disana.

"Apa ada yang berubah dengan Kristal itu?" Tanya Meiko, Aku menggelengkan kepala

Semuanya kembali bersedih.

"Jadi yang waktu itu benar-benar perpisahan ya…" Kata Miku yang tidak kuat menahan rasa sedihnya

"Berpisah dengan cara seperti itu…aku tidak mau…" Gumi kembali menangis

Kami semua kembali bersedih dan air mata pun sudah tidak bisa kami sembunyikan lagi. Dada ku benar-benar terasa sesak.

"SIAL! MANUSIA JERUK! AKU MENYAYANGI MU! KEMBALI LAH!" Aku berteriak di dalam kelas dan semuanya seketika melihat ke arah ku

"Kalau kau menyayangi ku harusnya kau tidak mengata-ngatai ku seperti itu! Monster Pisang!"

"Suara itu…" Gumi melihat ke arah pintu

Kami semua ikut melihat ke arah pintu. Dan disana ada anak berambut pirang berpita besar sedang berdiri sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Katakan ini bukanlah halusinasi…" Kata Luka

"E-eh? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Rin

"Kau benar-benar Rin?" Tanya Gumi yang tidak percaya

"Iya, ini aku" Jawabnya dengan senang

Kemudian Gakupo mengeluarkan biskuit krim jeruk dan memakannya di depan Rin.

"Aaaaaa kenapa kau tidak berikan itu pada kuuu!" Dia berteriak histeris

"Dia benar-benar Rin…" Miku tersenyum

"RIIIIIIIIIN"

Kami semua langsung memeluknya dan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mempersatukan kami semua untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Ted, Nero, Teto, dan Haku datang ke kelas ku.

"Rin…" Panggil Ted

Kemudian Ted dan Nero berlutut meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada Rin.

"Aku akan memaafkan kalian asalkan kalian mentraktir ku bolu jeruk di kantin selama satu minggu penuh" Katanya, Ted dan Nero pun meng-iya kan syarat dari Rin

Lalu Kristal yang ada di dalam tas ku pun hancur tak bersisa bertanda permohonan telah terkabul.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu" Kata Ted

"Aku juga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya" Kata Nero

"Aku rasa hal itu dapat menjadi pelajaran bagi kita semua" Kata ku sambil melihat ke arah Rin

"Aku juga sudah mulai bisa merelakan Lenka" Lanjut Ted

"Kakak pasti akan sangat bahagia jika melihat kau bahagia" Aku tersenyum pada Ted

Mulai hari ini kami yang selalu ber-8 bertambah menjadi ber-12. Permusuhan antara kami dengan Ted telah berakhir setelah kejadian itu. Rin telah kembali dan itu sudah cukup bagi kami semua. Aku tidak mau kehilangan salah satu dari teman-teman ku dengan cara yang menyedihkan seperti itu lagi. Jika Tuhan hendak memisahkan kami, aku harap Tuhan akan memisahkan kami dengan cara yang Indah.

 **=Tamat=**

* * *

 **Yaay XD**

 **arigatou gozaimasu buat siapapun dan dimanapun yg udah meluangkan waktu buat baca fic buatan saya X'D *terharu* maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dihati kalian :'3**


End file.
